Clone
by Caliguana
Summary: Zexion meets his one true love: himself.


I LOVE MY BETA!!! ---- NounaiMorphine

Hello everyone!!! I'm back with crack!!! Okay so this is my Organization XIII series! These stories are based off of prompts from a livejournal contest! They are very crack filled and are mostly random pairings. You should totally go check out the group it is called ishipot13 and it's for people that love strange organization pairings like in this story!!

This story wasn't actually a prompt from someone else. Well...it was but someone not in the contest. It's from my beta!!!! Whom i love very much!

Demyx (Beta): hehehe

So enjoy our crack and I hope you read the rest of the series!!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Zexion, I have a surprise for you." 

"What is it, IV?"

"Just come down to my lab with me."

"This better be good." 

And this is what brought me to Vexen's lab, where I would meet the only person I would love in life... Myself. Well, for correctness' sake, I really should say former self, for when I arrived in that frigid lab of Vexen's it was not myself I saw, but who I formerly was.

"Ienzo…" The murmur escaped from my lips before I could contain it. I approached and examined the teen in front of me. He wore a familiar school uniform - my school uniform – and carried what looked to be my old book bag in his hand.

"Vexen, how did you...?"

Vexen smirked at this, obnoxious man that he is. "I am a genius, after all." But to that, I couldn't in all good lack of conscience argue. I nodded my head slightly in assent and clasped the proffered hand of my former self in what could be considered the strangest introduction of a lifetime.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ienzo. My name is Zexion, and I am what you have bec-" 

"What I have become, right? You're everything I wanted to be," he interceded in the sweetest voice I had ever heard. Although normally I would have been irked by the interruption, the boy's gentle smile safeguarded him from my irritation. My heart, if I'd had one, would have died at that point.

"You must be freezing," I continued. "Let us go somewhere more comfortable." So I led him to his... No, I suppose it was _our_ room. Seeming to already be familiar with the place, he immediately went to the bed and sat down, and I, of course, joined him. What kind of host would I be if I hadn't?

"So how does it feel meeting your old boring self?" he asked.

I smirked, in what I suppose could be considered cockiness, but through the inconsistency of hindsight, one can see almost anything in a memory. I answered, "It is a fascinating experience. I would not call you boring in the least."

He smiled once more and I thought my heart - again if I'd had one - would break. There was a vague sadness surrounding him, and even with my superior intellect, I saw no reason for it.

"Then, since you do not find me boring..." He looked down. I knew he was trying to muster the courage to ask something, having myself been in the same position long before. "W-would you do me the honor of taking my virginity?" 

My jaw dropped. One of my best-kept secrets was the fact that, when I had become a member of the Organization, I was still a virgin. That problem had been quickly remedied upon my incorporation to the Organization. Initiation rites, you know.

I cleared my throat, admittedly uncomfortable. "Why would you want someone like me to-" 

"You know as well as I do that you are modeled after what I aspired to be like at the time of your creation rather than what I was..." He looked up at me with sad eyes.

"So… Would it not be a dream to lose something so precious to that kind of person...? To my idol?" he inquired in a soft voice, and then shrunk back into himself, abashed. "I guess it shall remain a dream..." 

Was I honestly this foolish a Somebody? Even after such a brief exposure to the boy, I adored how I used to be, but he could only see me: what he was chasing after. He could not appreciate himself for what he was.

I chuckled slightly and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Ienzo's lips. "It would be an honor on my part to take such a thing from you." I gently wrapped my arms around my more fragile self's waist and began stripping him down. "I'll be gentle. I know what kind of condition you're in." 

Ienzo smiled to me for the second to last time that night, wrapped his arms around my neck and whispered ever so tenderly, "I love you."

We made love more than once as the night progressed. I was gentle the first two times; why would I wish to hurt someone so sweet? When Ienzo had been spent and was cuddled against me, I started to notice a slight transparency of his body. This worried me, so I called for Vexen. The scientist arrived readily and frowned lightly at me.

"I thought you knew he was only temporary," he told me. "My clones aren't stable yet. If they were, we would have a ton of Evens running around."

"Why did you not show me such a thing if he was going to go away?" I growled at him, furious. 

Vexen shifted nervously. "I simply thought you would like to meet him for a while." 

I glared. "Leave now."

And he did, letting me alone with my rapidly disappearing former self. Ienzo, woken by the commotion, furrowed his brow and sat up with the sheets tangled loosely around his lithe teenage body.

" 'Zo… Am I going somewhere?" He asked in a voice so endearing, I couldn't help but go to his side and embrace him.

I stroked his back and muttered as gently as I could, "Physically yes, but you'll forever be in my heart." Then, the clone gave me his final smile in life. By this time, I could distinctly see the pattern on my sheets through him.

"Silly. You have no heart, but I know what you mean. Bye 'Zo... I love you," He bade me in a faint voice, and in an instant he was gone. I was left alone with no one to truly love me once more.

I guess what they saying about loving only yourself is correct after all.  
------------------------------------------  
Demyx: Omnomnom  
(translation: Review now please)


End file.
